Little Einsteins
Little Einsteins is a children's television series that premiered on prime time on Disney Channel. The program is part of the Playhouse Disney daily block of shows intended for preschoolers. Later on, the series went to Disney Junior, the last episode broadcast on December 22, 2009. Premise A group of musically gifted and ethnically diverse children travels around the world in an artificially intelligent rocket named Rocket. Leo, Annie, Quincy, and June are the Little Einsteins. Little Einsteins is full of adventures that introduce kids to nature, world cultures and the arts. Each episode has a mission and journey of discovery that incorporates a celebrated piece of classical music and a renowned work of art or world culture. The Little Einsteins team use their passion and talents to work together and solve challenges. Characters Main Characters Leo is the leader, conductor, and the oldest of the Little Einsteins and the one who pilots Rocket. He has a younger sister named Annie. His main talent is conducting and his most precious object is his conductor's baton. Leo has red hair and green eyes and eyeglasses. He is voiced by Jesse Schwartz and singing voice by Harrison Chad. June is a young ballerina who loves to dance. She is not only a very skilled dancer but a dedicated teacher as well. She has brown hair and brown eyes and you can see her wear a purple sleeveless shirt with a fluffy tutu. She is voiced by Erica Huang. Quincy is a boy musician who plays a variety of musical instruments, including the violin, drums, and trumpet. When surprised or amazed, his usual response is I cannot believe it!. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He is voiced by Aiden Pompey. Annie is a young girl who loves to sing. She is Leo's little sister and the only character who has piloted Rocket alone. She loves animals including dolphins and horses but is afraid of spiders. She owns a silver microphone with orange music notes that she won in a song contest. When she wishes to urgently point something out to the team, her usual phrase is Look-look-look! She has blonde pigtails and blue eyes. She is voiced by Natalia Wojcik. Rocket is the Little Einsteins' main mode of transportation, as well as their friend. Rocket has an array of tools and accessories that help the team complete their missions. Rocket also has the ability to transform into any other form of transportation, like a submarine or a train. Rocket communicates with marimba notes. Episodes International versions In the UK, the dialogue has been changed to fit the British culture, like Yeah! being changed to Yes!. There's also a separate Australian version. The show has been dubbed into other languages as well: *Little Einsteins in America, UK, Bahasa Indonesia, Italy, Spain, and the Philippines Little Einsteins on Indonesian WikipediaLittle Einsteins on Italian Wikipedia *Små Einsteins in Danish, Norway, and Sweden Små Einsteins on Danish WikipediaSmå Einsteins on Swedish Wikipedia *Kleine Einsteins in the Netherlands and Germany Kleine Einsteins on Dutch WikpediaKleine Einsteins on German Wikipedia *Mini Einsteins in Portuguese and Latin Spanish Little Einsteins on Portuguese WikipediaLittle Einsteins on Spanish Wikipedia *Les Petits Einstein in FrenchLes Petits Einstein on French Wikipedia *리틀 아인슈타인 (Liteul Ainsyutain) in Korea 리틀 아인슈타인 on Korean Wikipedia *חבורת איינשטיין in Hebrewחבורת איינשטיין (סדרת אנימציה) on Hebrew Wikipedia *リトル・アインシュタイン Ritoru Ainshutain) in Japan リトル・アインシュタイン on Japanese Wikipedia *Mali Einsteini in Polish Mali Einsteini on Polish Wikipedia *Micile genii in Romanian Micile genii on Romanian Wikipedia *Pikku Einsteinit in Finnish Pikku einsteinit on Finnish Wikipedia UK Version Cast * Piers Stubbs - Leo * Poppy Lee Friar - June * Kirsty Hickey - Annie * Mitchell Zhangazha - Quincy Reception The series was given a 5-star rating by Common Sense Media Little Einsteins#Reception on English WikipediaLittle Einsteins on Common Sense Media Multiple types of merchandise were made in the series of successful years including toys, clothes, home videos, DVDs, CDs, books, bed care, cereal brands, and more. All the media but DVDs, CDs and Books are retired. Gallery Videos Little Einsteins Official Opening Little Einsteins Little Einsteins "Mission" Song Little Einsteins Little Einsteins The Curtain Call Song Little Einsteins Little Einsteins Official Season 2 Opening Little Einsteins Little Einsteins The Original Little Einstein Promo! Little Einsteins Little Einsteins Super Fast! Little Einsteins Little Einsteins Blast-Off! Season 2 Version! Little Einsteins Little Einsteins The Great Sky-Race!! Little Einsteins Little Einsteins The Last Mission Firebird Rescue, Rocket Spell! Little Einsteins Little Einsteins Into the Golden Pyramid! Clip Little Einsteins Little Einsteins Pirate Blast-Off! Little Einsteins Little Einsteins Outer Space Exploration! Little Einsteins Little Einsteins Whale Leaping Clip Little Einsteins Little Einsteins The First Time in the Rocket Room! Little Einsteins Little Einsteins Blast-Off! Clip Little Einsteins Our Huge Adventure Rocket's Firebird Rescue Full Film! Little Einsteins Little Einsteins Double Block! Little Einsteins The Christmas Wish �� Full Episode Little Einsteins Disney Junior Music Monsters Little Einsteins Netflix Little Einsteins Blast-Off! Little Einsteins UK | UK Version Production Production on the series started around early-2004. It was initially titled "Little Einstein" which was changed for an unknown reason. An early preview was released on Baby Einstein DVDs and another preview was released on Various Playhouse Disney DVDs. Animation of season 1 was produced from 2004-to late-2005. Season 2 was announced the following month after the premiere and was produced from 2006-2007. The series then aired season 2 until 2009 and which the series was officially over. Changes to Season 2 *Annie's outfit has a new color scheme. *After announcing the mission of the day, Leo proclaims, Let. the mission. begin!. *The pat-pat-pat sequence is frequently shortened. *Annie now uses a microphone when singing the episode's jingle. *There is a new segment where the Little Einsteins have to fly really fast, called super fast. *The curtain call sequence is updated with its own song. *The ending gag before the credits roll has changed. Trivia * The series was based on the direct-to-video movie ''Our Huge Adventure''. * The show was originally going to be titled "Little Einstein" like Disney's other franchise at the time Baby Einstein. * The series has been released on Disney+, keeping its 480p quality. * The series reran on Disney Junior until 2019, 10 years since the series ended. * DisneyNOW had both Seasons of the show but removed them two times. Once in April 2019 and in November 2019. * On Disney+, it is described as a "new innovative series" for an unknown reason. The series is also listed as 2005-2006 all though the series ended in 2009. https://www.disneyplus.com/series/disneys-little-einsteins/1G9YmlC37TnO * All though it was created by Baby Einstein when Disney sold the properties to Kids II, Inc, Disney kept the Little Einsteins property. * Season 2 and special episodes in Season 1 (such as The Christmas Wish) had better animation than season 1. References ar:صغار أينشتاين da:Små Einsteins es:Little Einsteins it:Little Einsteins ja:リトル・アインシュタイン pl:Mali Einsteini sv:Små Einsteins Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Playhouse Disney shows Category:Little Einsteins Category:2000s television series Category:TV-Y rated shows Category:2000s American television series Category:Disney+ Category:TV series based on films